federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - June, 2388
This page chronicles posts #18031-18150 and spans the time of June 1st to June 30th of the year 2388. *CP - May, 2388 *CP - July, 2388 Bajor Plots Second Week Gathering the family around, MARCUS WOLFE explains to BENJAMIN WOLFE, MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA, UNA-KORAN JATAR, N’LANI UNA, LAUREN UNA and LUKE UNA that he would like to have a birthday party for Katal but wants it to be a surprise. They all give their opinions and it is set in motion. BENJAMIN gets into trouble when his baseball coach explains to MARCUS that his son is not playing at all. Refusing to participate, Ben and his father have the biggest blow out to date. YINTAR IOAN finds VARIS IKYRA and talks to her about her birthday. He explains that he is interested in courting and will take her on a date for her birthday. KATAL UNA is shocked when she finds an apparent letter from MARCUS to Tara and she confronts her fiancé. He denies it and they discover it was a prank by Benjamin and they decide he needs counselling. Third Week Going off to a counsellor, BENJAMIN WOLFE shoes Dr. Olwyn Kerys just how stubborn he can be. Still, she is able to get some information out of him which shows he doesn’t like being just one in the crowd but to stand out as an individual. Fourth Week At summer school, BENJAMIN WOLFE argues with his classmates, bringing the conversation too far into the personal. SITO MARIN is there to question him about it, and Benjamin finally opens up, explaining he is sad all the time and doesn’t have a reason to be. BENJAMIN sits down with his father MARCUS WOLFE and confesses to him that he had a conversation with Sito and that he is sad all the time. Marcus is happy Benjamin did this and they finally reach an understanding. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week On their last day together, BENJAMIN WOLFE and KARYN DAX-WOLFE decide that they will sneak out of the holodeck when their father is there to go out and drink. Once they are out of the holodeck, BENJAMIN and KARYN sneak to one of the pylons with Romulan Ale and candy. Benjamin brings up some things about the Game of Thrones program and Lincoln before he throws up and they leave. Back in the holodeck, BENJAMIN is clearly acting sick and MARCUS WOLFE catches him and KARYN in what they had done. Trill Plots First Week Finally on the planet for camp, KARYN is more than excited to have the time there with LINCOLN TREDWAY. They meet up and sneak off to gossip and kiss when no one else is looking. Third Week Hanging out on their own time LINCOLN TREDWAY and KARYN DAX-WOLFE break off from the others and make out in the woods. When things escalate, Karyn starts to get uncomfortable because Lincoln gets carried away and is so much bigger than her. LINCOLN meets with one of Karyn’s friends named Lira, who is a Bajoran on the spingball team. They end up talking about relationships and how Karyn is too young for him before she gives him and his libido a hand. Fourth Week When KARYN DAX-WOLFE gets back to camp, LINCOLN TREDWAY uses it as an opportunity to talk to her about their relationship. He breaks things off and she is more than pissed, thinking it was all because she wouldn’t put out. LINCOLN gets into even more trouble when Lira finds out he broke up with Karyn and explains to him this should’ve been a secret. KARYN is more than sad and puts in a communication to Bajor. She gets into contact with BENJAMIN and while he gloats alittle does cheer her up. KARYN is later irate when she finds out from Lira that LINCOLN came onto her and she had to push him away. Lincoln denies it, explaining what really happened and the two leave in tears. LINCOLN calls his mother Susan Parker when he is really upset and tells her what is going on. She is worried for him but agrees Karyn is too young. LINCOLN is by the lake when he talks to INDIRA DORR who is also there in camp. They decide to go kayaking, only for the boat to be tipped over by a Soulless Minion and Lincoln beamed away to a ship. Earth Plots Fourth Week A Souless Minion of Orthodoxy is after ELLIANA DHAJA and manages to get KITAAN DHOW out of the picture before kidnapping the little girl. #06 June, 2388 #06 June, 2388 #06 June, 2388